


Awash With Regrets

by GrissleMcThornbody



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrissleMcThornbody/pseuds/GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: As she finds herself adrift in the ocean, Robin is confronted by the realization that there are things that she regretted leaving unsaid between her and a certain shipwright. However, a second chance and seclusion on Fishman Island might give her just the chance she needs. RobinxFranky (Between the events of 607-612 in Manga and 527-531 in Anime)





	Awash With Regrets

**A/N: Despite my pornstar-esque pen-name, this is actually my first explicit fic, so please be gentle.**

Robin could feel her body growing numb as the vast expanse of the ocean closed around her. She looked to her left; her captain and the cook were being blown that way. She turned to her right to see the swordsman and Nami being pulled farther and farther away. Was this how it was going to end for them? Just one of the seventy percent of ships which would disappear on their way to Fishman Island?

 

She looked above her to gaze at the Thousand Sunny one last time.

 

"I'm sorry Sunny," she thought. "I wish we could have gone on more adventures together…"

 

Then a shadow coming into the corner of her eye caught her attention, as a large red hand wrapped around her waist. The hand pulled her close to a man's scarred, muscular chest.

 

She looked up. Her vision was starting to fade but she could faintly make out a man with short stubbly blue hair and a metal nose staring at her. A small yellow hand snaked out of the distance and lowered the man's sunglasses as he looked towards something in the distance.

 

"Franky…"

 

Robin wasn't sure how much longer she could stay conscious, and was surprised at how relaxed she felt in the man's arms. Despite the cold water, she felt warm, as if snuggled up by a furnace in a snowy land. Then, just as suddenly as she had felt relief, she was awash with regret. She had forgotten to tell the man how much she had missed him over the two years they had been separated. When she had met him again on Sunny's deck she had been so sure that he already knew how she felt, but, now that possible death loomed before her, she was beginning to doubt if he really understood.

 

Her eyelids began to close.

 

A large shake from the arm which held her jolted her back to consciousness. The man was looking at her again in seeming distress, though his glasses hid his exact expression. She could feel herself smile. He really had a talent for reminding her of her desire to live, but her brain was definitely getting ready to quit.

 

Light began to fill her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the surface or other side, but it was so beautiful that she couldn't keep herself away and melted into it.

 

When Robin came to, Nami was leaning over her, calling her name.

 

"Robin," the girl cried.

 

"Nami," she murmured.

 

"Robin are you alright," the girl, said as Robin sat up.

 

The sunlight was blinding. But how was there sunlight at the bottom of the ocean? Waves lapped gently against stone somewhere behind her. The ground beneath her was wet, but Nami's hair was dry. Scientifically there seemed to only be one solution.

 

"Where are we? The Fishman Island?" She breathed in awe.

 

The red-head nodded, "Yeah, probably. Franky is scouting things out now."

 

Suddenly, a rough voice rang out over a large rocky structure, "Oh, You're up Robin!"

 

The gigantic Cyborg then vaulted off an upper ledge like it was nothing. The smile on his face was calm and reassuring. She carefully rose to her feet.

 

"Thanks to you," Robin said, smiling.

 

Although his expression seemed to be one of general relief, the woman could detect a hint of something deeper lingering behind the man's eyes. However, she could not let herself get distracted in such a critical moment.

 

"Did you see Luffy and the others," Nami asked.

 

The cyborg closed his eyes and lowered his head.

 

"No I can't find them," he admitted. The man's expression was more somber now.

 

"We just got back together again," Nami sighed.

 

"But there's no need to worry!" Franky said forcing a smile. Robin had always been impressed with how the man's maturity came out right when it was needed most. "They wouldn't die so easily."

 

After a brief discussion of their current circumstances and how to proceed, the trio eventually decided that it would be best to go into town.

 

As they walked through the streets of Fishman Island, Nami ogled each of the stores they passed, and Robin found herself ogling the hulking man beside her. The memories of what had transpired in the water were still weighing on her mind. She had survived, and was thus unsure of how she should go about things with him. She could just go on business as usual, but what if she ended up in such a desperate situation again? Would she feel the same regrets?

 

As if he could sense her feelings, occasionally Franky would glance back at her, reminding the woman that in such an incredible place as Fishman Island she should be appreciating the culture around them. It took a lot of initial effort, but once she began to take a good look at the buildings and people they passed, she found it easy to stay focused.

 

That was, at least, until they passed a couple kissing in front of a candy factory. Robin found herself unconsciously looking back at Franky, who was also looking at her.

 

They both froze.

 

Nami rattled on in front of them about how she couldn't believe how fashionable everyone they passed seemed to be, but her voice was muddled by the sound of Robin's blood in her ears.

 

As the man's grey eyes stared back at her, Robin felt as if he was silently trying to communicate something. They were feverish: the eyes of a hungry animal. They needed to talk. The man nodded up towards something behind her. Robin glanced around.

 

There was the candy factory, a couple of souvenir shops, a clothing store, and a small hotel. The woman felt her cheeks grow hot. It most certainly wasn't the research she knew she should be doing, but it was an opportunity to get her feelings out of the way which would allow her to focus better on finding the ponyglyph she was almost certain was on this island. She looked back at the man and smiled, causing him to grin wolfishly back at her.

 

Suddenly Nami's voice went silent, and Robin snapped back to her usual serene expression, hoping that the young woman had not noticed what just went on between her and the crew's shipwright. However, Nami seemed lost in excitement over the prospect of shopping.

 

"We should go here!" the young red-head proclaimed pointing out a small brightly colored store.

 

"With so many people around it should be easy to collect information," Franky commented off handedly. "I think it might be a good idea to split up for now. Since we are actually here, I should try to find Tom's relatives."

 

"Oh but-"

 

"Yes," Robin chimed in before Nami could begin her thought. "I was also hoping to do some research while we are here."

 

It wasn't a lie.

 

The girl let a disappointed sigh. Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

 

"You'll be able to get better deals without us anyways," Robin continued.

 

That stopped her complaints.

 

Franky left first, headed towards a nearby alleyway, Robin assumed, to not arouse suspicion. Then Robin made her way into a souvenir shop next door to the hotel. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes in concentration.

 

"Ohos Fleurs," she whispered.

 

One arm sprouted out of the roof of the building she was currently in, and another out of the wall of the alley Franky went down. An eye sprouted out of the palm of each hand. From the roof she could see Nami headed off towards a flashy looking store and in the other she could see Franky standing against the wall. Robin smiled, and as soon as Nami was out of site she bid the roof arm to disappear then a cluster of arms to grab the large man. Franky chuckled and looked up towards the eye'd arm. He winked, causing Robin's heart to flutter. She allowed the arms to disappear in a flurry of flower petals. She then made her way to the hotel.

 

The Fishwoman at the check-in counter gave the man and woman the side-eye, both figuratively and literally, as she was clearly a flounder, when they asked for a room for only a couple hours. However, once they slipped her a large number of berries, she changed her tune, cheerily handing them a set of keys.

 

Things were quiet as they headed up the stairs to the designated room. Robin's thoughts swayed from calling the entire thing off to just jumping Franky right there. For the first time in her life Robin felt genuinely nervous; there was no way of telling exactly what would happen with the man once they were completely alone.

 

When they unlocked the door they were surprised to find a very bright, bubble filled room with a clam-shaped bed in the center of it.

 

"So this is how mermaids and fishmen sleep," Robin found herself musing as she entered.

 

"Such an observational woman," Franky stated, with seemingly great amusement, behind her. She heard the door slam shut and lock. "Now, Nico Robin, besides me being so Suuuuper, is there some reason you have been staring at me since we got to town?"

 

Robin whipped around to see the large man grinning haughtily. She felt her face grow hot again. She took a step away from him, crossing her arms. "Well, you saved my life, Franky…"

 

He leaned in towards her so that his face was eye level with hers.

 

"And you agreed to come to a hotel with me just to thank me?" he asked. "Or are you just trying to be your usual mysterious self?"

 

Robin decided the best tactic was to match his intensity, so she simply smirked, never breaking eye contact.

 

"You do know me well," she simpered. "And if I did only want to thank you?"

 

"Then you would be a more sadistic woman than I gave you credit for," he said, leaning in even closer.

 

His grey eyes seemed to pierce right through all of Robin's fronts, causing her heart to race uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if she could keep up the cool façade much longer. The lust in his eyes was contagious; she wanted to touch him, hug him, make sure he knew how much he meant to her…

 

She felt a large metal, rubber coated hand lightly touch her chin.

 

"You gave me a real scare when you passed out, wicked woman," the cyborg said, softly.

 

Robin's chest felt as though it had been filled with a rush of fresh air. Twinkling clarity filled her mind, and it felt as though she was seeing the man's face in a whole new light. Before she even realized it, her hand was on his cheek.

 

His breathing slowed; her breathing slowed, taking in deep pulls of his musky scent. She caught his eyes glancing down at her mouth. Now Robin was sure she could not contain herself any longer.

 

"Franky, I missed you," she whispered.

 

The man said nothing back; just smiled and brushed a strand of her dark locks behind her ear.

 

With a burst of ardor, her lips were on his, her hands were in his hair, and his arms were lifting her into the air. With a gentle thump she was on the bed looking up at him. She smiled, crossing her wrists. Arms sprung from the man's waist and shoulders, removing his sunglasses and clawing down his back. Franky let out a small grunt of pleasure, what little semblance of a pant he had swelling with arousal. Robin slipped two fingers in his waistband and gave a small tug.

 

"Good to see that hasn't changed either," she said, giving the speedo another solid tug, with the assistance of another hand pulling it loose so that it dropped around his ankles.

 

A small mechanical yellow hand traced up her chest, tracing her every curve until it reached the zipper of her top. Then, with painfully slow deliberance, it unzipped her top, causing Robin to groan in frustration. Franky leaned down and kissed her neck, while his other hand gently lifted her wrap skirt.

 

"There wasn't anything to enhance," he growled.

 

Robin could feel the secondary cold yellow hand begin futzing around with the waistband of her own underwear as the cyborg's member pressed against her inner thigh.

 

Franky's lips then made their way down her sternum, nuzzling past the now loose purple top to latch on to a nipple. His tongue lightly flicked the hardening tip eliciting a roil of pleasure from the woman. Then in one smooth motion he carefully pulled her panties down past her knees to the floor and began to suckle again.

 

Meanwhile Robin was up to schemes of her own, raking her hands across his scalp. An arm sprung from the man's thigh and began massaging his right buttocks, as she kicked her panties across the room. Another hand began tiptoeing down his chest to rest on his groin, eliciting a small chuckle from the cyborg.

 

Robin was shocked by how cold Franky's small yellow hand was it brushed its way up her stomach. It trailed around in small circles before heading back down towards her thighs, and suddenly that cold was inside of her, moving in and out in bringing her juices out into the open.

 

She felt Franky sit up and watched him carefully as he admired his handy work. He licked his lips and withdrew the mechanical appendage. He then held it up to his lips and licked them, before stowing the small hand inside his larger one. He seized the woman's ankles and tugged her to the edge the bed.

 

Robin happily obliged him, helping push herself down to the mattresses edge, and wrapped her long legs around his waist. She looked down at his fully erect penis and felt herself flushing with excitement as it inched closer. The cyborg placed both of his large forearms on either side of her, placing his face close enough to kiss her.

 

"Well, there is one improvement," He growled with a wink. 

 

With a pump of his his hip, there was a small rumble. Robin's eyes grew wide as she felt his lower body begin to vibrate against her own. She opened her lips to ask a question but all she do was laugh and moan. Her pelvis reached for his own in anticipation of what was to come. 

 

"Had to keep the motor somewhere," he said, answering her silent question.

 

Robin could feel the tip begin to nudge its way past her outer lips and clasped Franky's face in her hands. His mouth embraced hers once more, as he entered her. He then began thrusting in and out with surprising discipline. Her disembodied arms grasped at whatever piece of the man's flesh they could get a hold of. With each stroke it became harder and harder to focus on anything but her ecstasy as they embraced each other.

 

As Franky brought her closer to climax Robin began to lose control of her psychic abilities, showering the couple in a burst of flower petals. Their lips parted and Robin looked into Franky's eyes again. His breathing was ragged and his face seemed strained. She longed to relieve whatever was worrying him.

 

"What's wrong," she asked, rubbing his cheek.

 

The man slowed his thrusts and brought his hands in to cup the back of her head. His eyes seemed full of regret, which made Robin worried. She couldn't remember a time where he had ever looked this vulnerable. He licked his lips and tried to grin.

 

"I don't know how much longer I can last," he admitted, with a particular deep stroke that caused Robin to shutter. The man let out a deep groan. "Especially when you do that."

 

Robin smirked, she suddenly had the chance to make him feel just as desperate as he had make her feel. She trailed her fingers down his neck to his lower back and began tracing shapes with her nails, eliciting another groan from the man.

 

"If you didn't want to cum, then you're a more foolish man than I thought," She chided, before letting out a soft moan.

 

"Wicked woman," Franky growled and began thrusting harder.

 

Robin laughed, wrapping her arms legs tightly around his waist, while the man began planting firm kisses on her neck. She clawed his back. He kissed her breasts. She grabbed his butt. He licked her neck. She gasped. He moaned. She pulled him in. He tried to pull away, but she made him stay. And with an explosion of carnal pleasure, he came inside of her.

 

The woman gently reached up a hand to stroke his head, which he intercepted with a light kiss. Then he slowly withdrew from her, catching the product of their lovemaking which spilled out from her in one of his broad hands.

 

"We made quite a mess," he chuckled, retreating to the bathroom.

 

Robin held a hand to her spinning head with a long sigh. She had so many thoughts whirring around in her head: how long it had been since she had felt so good; how sexy Franky looked from behind; how the rest of the crew would have no idea what transpired in that room; and all the dirty things she could do to him still.

 

As Franky finished cleaning himself up. She sat up, carefully making sure nothing had gotten on her clothes. Then she began to dress.

 

"What? Speechless?" The man shot back with a grin, after a few moments of silence.

 

"Is there anything to say between a man and a woman after such things," she replied coolly, zipping up her top. She grabbed her panties and joined him in the bathroom before beginning her own quick clean up routine.

 

Franky let out a whistle. "Harsh. Not even a 'Franky that was Super'?"

 

"It could have been better," she said with a mischievous grin.

 

Suddenly his arm was around her waist, face inches from hers. Robin blinked up at him in surprise; she had not expected her heart to still flutter this much around him. His wolfish eyes pierced hers.

 

"Should I take that as a challenge, Nico Robin?" Franky whispered.

 

She smiled, placing a hand to his lips, and eased herself from his grasp. With an exaggeratedly slow motion she pulled her panties up, watching with great amusement as the cyborg's jaw hung limply open. She then placed a hand on her hip and began to leave the room.

 

"Until next time, Franky," she simpered, using a disembodied arm to close his mouth. "I'm off to gather information. I suggest you begin your search quickly as well."

 

Then Nico Robin left the room, a million regrets lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been edited and moved from my Fanfiction page in entirety to live here.


End file.
